


At the End of the Day

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink has something to look forward to when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonnet_18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/gifts).



> Natsu, you're a lovely person and I'm always so happy talking with you. You're inspiring, funny, and honestly very adorable sometimes. Happy birthday, and I hope you have many more birthdays to come.

The silence in the shop was almost overbearing to Mink, almost causing physical pressure into his ears and all he had to distract himself with was continuing working on the beaded crafts in his hands. One would think that his shop would be filled with curious tourists, but as it turns out, he only really got a consistent flow of customers over the summer, when hikers and campers visited the mountains for an experience to tell their friends and families to seem like they were well-rounded culturally speaking. The thought was almost nauseating, but if it meant keeping his culture alive, then it was something.  
In any case, it wasn't the only reason for putting up with it.  
He recalled when he returned to the U.S and began selling, how many questions and comments he'd get from genuinely curious strangers and children who revisited him often. Being able to retell his family's tales and seeing their mystified eyes...  
Mink realized then that they reminded him of Aoba. His curiosity and determination from before, and then when Mink allowed himself to be more open, how Aoba's eyes looked like they had lit up whenever he'd share a memory, a belief, even a tale or an expression in his language.

Recalling these things only made the shop feel quieter and more empty. He knew he only had an hour left, but time seemed to be moving much slower, like the anticipation of leaving school to go out. It was almost as though he was _eager_ to go home to his lover, eat his (terribly done) dinner that he'd worked hard on, listen to his voice, and fall asleep with him in his arms.

Mink never thought he'd see the day.

...

Based on how slow the clock was moving, he thought he wouldn't see the hour, either.

...

Well. This was his shop. No one seemed to be coming. It wouldn't be so bad to break his own rules every so often and lock up early before the weekend, especially if he knew his reward would be nice.

After packing his belongings and clocking off, the man made his way back to the cabin, and while it wasn't obvious to anyone else, he happened to be walking slightly faster and with a somewhat lighter aura, an extra glint in his sunset eyes as he eagerly headed home to his beloved.

\---

"So what is it?" Aoba questioned, getting a curious hum from Mink's side of the bed. "You've been acting strange. You get home early, you're being extra nice, e-even...you know..."

"Having sex?"

"Ah—!"

"Twice?" He teased with a killer smirk, grinning wider as Aoba lightly shoved him and hid his reddening face.

"Don't be embarrassing! I'm asking whats up..."

"Nothing, I just..."

Visions of Aoba's eyes in elated surprise from seeing him home early, how excited he was as he talked about how much he was improving on the new language, how beautiful he looked and sounded as they made love a few minutes back, how glad he was when they put on the yukatas the prior summer, how his cheeks reddened when he'd given the ice crystal for his birthday, and the realization of how many more times he'd get to see those expressions and more in the years to come.

"Mink?" Aoba got his attention with a questioning look before Mink pulled him close and murmured something under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Goodnight."

"Mink?"

"I'm not repeating it, go to sleep."

There was a small silence before Mink heard Aoba giggling.

"Mink? Are you happy to see me?"

"..."

"Mink~!"

"I won't hesitate to make you sleep on the floor."

"Awww, Mink~!"

Mink groaned as the younger man kept alternating between teasing and giggling like the idiot he was.

"You act tough on the outside, but you're like a kid~!"

"If you don't stop now, I may actually push you off."

The giggling faded after a little while, sliding into another silence before the couple closed their eyes.

"Mink?"

"Hm."

"I'm happy to see you, too."


End file.
